Harry Potter, Elemental Genius
by The Hand of Chaos
Summary: Sam Potter is thought to be the boy who lived while his twin, Harry, is neglected and abused. But Harry isn't weak, no he is stronger than everyone and now it's time to show it.Powerful!Grey!Elemental!Harry.May up the rating for stuff later Please read
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is going to be my first story so please be gentle with me. I don't really know what to do so if people can give me some constructive criticism that would be fantastic.**

**Keep in mind in this story I will be making Harry very overpowered. If you don't like this then don't read it. there will be quite a bit of Weasely bashing(except for Fred and George because they're awesome). Also this may be a Harem fic depending on what your votes say. I'll put up which it will be in a couple chapters. K enjoy**

**Ok I think it will be quite obvious from my writing that I am not the great J.K. Rowling, but just to be sure people don't get mad. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.**

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Night had just fallen at Godric's Hollow, and nearby there were two children being put to bed by their mother. Her name was Lily Potter, herself and her husband, James, were just getting ready to head to a party that the ministry was holding; while they were gone they were leaving there children, Harry James Potter and Samuel Remus Potter, in the care of there close friend Peter Pettigrew.

"Well Peter, take care of the little guys," James told his friend " heaven knows what Lily would do to us if anything happened to them!"

"Don't worry James" Peter said nervously "I'm sure nothing will happen."

He sounded a bit more nervous than usual, but James shrugged it off. Honestly, what could go wrong in an hour.

"Lily!" James shouted "The boys will be fine with Peter. But if we don't leave soon we'll be late, and you know how the Minister is on punctuality."

"Alright," she shouted back " I'm coming."

As she came down she told Pettigrew "You know where to reach us if anything goes wrong, and if you want some tea it's above the oven."

Peter just laughed "I'll be fine Lily. Just go and have fun at the party."

James chuckled " not bloody likely these thing are horrible. Well see you Wormtail." They then went over to the fireplace and flooed to the Ministry. After they left Wormtail sat down on the couch waited for his Master to arrive. After ten minutes the door to the house opened and in walked the Dark Lord.

It surprised people to know that Tom Riddle was actually very handsome at this time. He had short, light brown hair, and a smile that had gotten him many things throughout his life. But the feature that caught everyone's eye was his pair of blood, red eyes.

He looked at the man who was bowing to him and smiled darkly. "Wormtail," he said "I must say, you have surprised me I didn't expect you to actually do this for me. But now on to the matter at hand. Where are the children?"

"I-in they're r-rooms m-my lord." The large man told him.

"Good, now I wish to be alone when I do this."

"v-very well my lord."

At that Voldemort walked up the stairs and went to the children's bedroom. As he walked in he looked at the twins. One was asleep while the other was wide awake. The one that was sleeping had a rather chubby body and dark red hair like his mother and the wood on the crib said 'Sam'. Meanwhile the other boy had a thinner, more wiry body and raven black hair and the wood on his crib said 'Harry'. Harry was looking at the Dark Lord with intelligent, green eyes. He was not afraid of Voldemort, rather he wondered who he was and what he was doing here.

Voldemort just looked at the child and smiled. This child must be the one destined to defeat him. A pity he had to kill the kid, from what he saw of the child's magical core he would have been a very powerful wizard. Still, better safe than sorry he liked to say.

So Tom Riddle pulled out his want and spoke. "I am very sorry for this child, but you must die. _Avada Kedavra_!"

But as the spell reached Harry he put out his hand and stopped it, shocking the dark lord as the toddler seemed to study the Green light in his hand with interest before some got through and hit him the forehead. While not killing Harry it did hurt him quite a bit. Harry then threw the spell back at Voldemort at twice the original speed and power.

Tom, too shocked to move could only watch as the green light came, destroying his body and turning him into a spectral being. He fled the area, but not before swearing to have his revenge on the boy who did this to him.

The explosion from the spell caused the side of the roof to cave in which made splinters to go everywhere. A couple pieces of shrapnel came down and hit Sam causing him to get a couple of cuts on his body. It was then that he woke up when he woke up and began crying.

Suddenly the sound of many footsteps coming up the stairs were heard. At the time of the attack James and Lily automatically were informed that something had happened at the house and left the to go there with Dumbledore and Moody. When they got there they saw a stunned and chained Wormtail.

They quickly ran to the twin's room and saw Sam crying while holding his cheek while Harry seemed to be sleeping soundly in his crib. Dumbledore went over and looked at Sam's cheek and smiled. He looked at James and Lily who looked at them and then to the cloak and ash that Moody was inspecting.

"Well," Dumbledore said happily " if I'm not mistaken by the cloak on the ground, then young Samuel here defeated the Dark Lord tonight."

Both of the new parents gasped and rushed over to the crib to see what he was showing them. They saw on Sam's cheek what looked like the letters LV. Thinking that this was a sure sign of Sam being the boy who lived they picked him up and brought him downstairs to a safer part of the house. Dumbledore smiled as he watched them go down and turned only to frown when he saw that they had left Harry in his crib. Assuring himself that it was just in the excitement that they left him alone. He quickly repaired the roof so Harry could sleep in peace and then went downstairs where he flooed the Minister and told him that the Dark lord was gone.

That night the Wizarding World rejoiced over the defeat of Voldemort. But they did not know that he was already plotting on how to rise again and seek vengeance on the boy who really beat him. The one the world should really be thanking. Harry Potter.

**A/N.**

**Sorry if the ending was crappy. Ok so the first chapter is done, don't worry the chapters will be getting longer once the boys reach Hogwarts. K now to explain some things; first, this will be a neglected Harry fic but he won't be dark just grey. Second Dumbles will be nice not manipulative, I've grown bored with the manipulative!Dumble's fics. Third there will be Weasely bashing in this, their characters annoy me, I'll try not to bash Hermione to much. And last, Harry will be very powerful, even at the beginning.**

**Now then there may or may not be a Harem for Harry I'm still deciding. Right now he will be with my OC as his girlfriend but it will take a while to get them together .**

**Oh and also if you could comment on how I'm doing and tell me thing I need to do better please do it I need comments to live k bye**

**ok until next time**

**HoC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hi guys it's been awhile. I just lost my Fire for writing for quite a bit of time and just got it back after I started my poetry club. It's not a very good excuse but I was pretty busy, between soccer, my school play ,and school I really haven't had time. Well that's all I got for now. Onto the real author note.**

**Ok so I am going to put a poll up for the harem. I am still unsure of it so it's up to you guys. Next point of business, should there be any chance for the Potter family to redeem themselves. I am currently thinking that his brother will get a chance, but probably not until the fourth of fifth book. As to the parents, I have no bloody clue. It could go either way so I am leaving that up to you as well. So for Harry's elemental powers think of Naruto's elements exactly, because those leave me a lot of room to do stuff with in the story. Plus a few 'extras' that I found interesting.**

**Blah blah blah. I don't own Harry Potter or any Naruto references that I may or may not make. These both belong to their respective owners.**

"Interesting, Naruto" Speech

'May have' Thought

"**A bigger part**" **Elemental technique**

"_Than I thought" Spell_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

July 31, 10 years after Voldemort's fall.

If one looked at the Potter household, they would see a perfect little family of four people. A pretty redheaded witch of about 31, a man with messy black hair about the same age, a chubby boy of about ten or eleven smiling arrogantly while taking presents, and a girl of about nine or ten who seemed to be looking for someone.

On this day the entire front yard was filled with a variety of witches and wizards coming to give the boy-who-lived gifts. Of course if anyone looked up at the window that lead to the attic they would have seen a pair of bright green eyes looking down at them. This boy was Harry Potter, the younger of the two twins.

He was used to being ignored on this day; even though it should be one of the happiest day's of his young life. He had gotten used to his brother having all of the attention. It started on that Halloween night about ten years, his parents decided on that night that, since Dumbledore said that the Dark lord was not truly gone, Sam deserved to be pampered as much as possible. This lead to Sam to become arrogant due to their parents constantly praising everything he did; even though, Harry would be able to do whatever it was long before his brother could.

In fact the only one of his family that he loved was his sister, Isabella Vivian Potter. Bella was born one year after he was. Since she was the only girl born in the family she was treated far better than Harry, but it seemed she always preferred his company to the rest of the family. Harry wasn't about to complain about it though, he didn't have any friends as he was always trapped in his room or the library and would never leave with the others to Diagon Alley.

He found quite a few things that interested him in the Potter library. One was a stack of papers that supposedly showed if the person was able to become an elemental, and if they could then what elements they would be able to use. He was shocked when, as he pumped his magic into the paper, it split into dozens of different pieces, some of the ripped paper crumpled into balls until they were nearly nothing, some disintegrated in a flash of flames, others crumbled into dust, and some got thoroughly soaked, but what surprised him the most was when some of the paper disappeared in a burst of light or a swirl of darkness. This showed that not only could he wield all the basic elements to an extraordinary degree, but that he could control the forces of light ant dark themselves.

From that point on he delved into his studies, completing almost all the Hogwarts material and even learning new spells that came from different languages and cultures. He even went through a few self made rituals that gave his already massive magical core a boost and blocked his mind to even the strongest of legitimacy.

These rituals came with small changes though. His hair color went from pure black to black with silver and white streaks in it, his eyes changed to one gold eye and one purple and his height rose to 4'11. All of these changes were hidden by his metamorphous power though, so that people couldn't tell that he had undergone what the ministry would call "dark rituals". Quite honestly Harry thought that anything that gave a wizard an edge in the wizarding society was considered "dark". Harry firmly believed that it was the purpose behind a spell, not the spell itself that made it dark or light.

Harry had studied almost all of the books and scrolls in the Potter library, and learned quite a few languages including Japanese, French, Irish and Scottish Gaelic, Spanish, Italian, Gobblygook, Egyptian, and Norwegian. He had a vast understanding of runes and was in the process of creating his own branch of them.

One of the most helpful books he found was actually a Manga called Naruto. He had found that since he could use the elements just like they could in the ninja world, he could also recreate the Jutsu they used. He also devised a ritual that took him about four years too make that gave him the power manipulate gravity just like Pein.

Harry was reading up on the some of the last books left in the library, which were about true necromancy, while watching the party outside. He was about to leave for Diagon Alley while most of the wizarding world was worshipping his brother. He could use all of the spells he learned wordlessly, but he preferred to have that as his ace up the hole. Plus wands and staffs were made to amplify a wizard's spell power. So at around noon he went through the flue to the Leaky Cauldron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry arrived he greeted Tom the Barman and continued on to the wall that blocked the Alley from sight. He pressed the correct bricks and wandered through the street a bit. There weren't many people as most were celebrating the Boy-Who-Lived's birthday. But that just meant that there would be nobody to see him at Gringotts.

As he entered, he bowed to the Goblin guards and gave a quick greeting in Gobblygook. The goblins looked like they were about to faint in shock at a wizard showing them any respect at all, much less greeting them in their own tongue. As the young Potter walked in he spotted a goblin that he knew quite well and walked up to him.

"Greeting Master Griphook, may your wealth flow in rivers of gold and silver." He said

The goblin looked up with a surprised look, before seeing who said the words, and then replied " Aye and may the blood of your enemies soak the ground beneath your feet, Lord Le Fay."

"I've told you many times Griphook, to you it is just Harry."

"And I have told you, Lord Le Fay, that in public settings we Goblins are oath bound to refer to one by their title."

At this Harry sighed and said "Very well if you must. Now then on to business, I would like to make a withdrawal"

"Yes well if you have your key then we can move on with this."

At this Harry drew out what looked like a solid gold key and gave it to Griphook. The goblin lead him to the carts that lead do the cave system underneath Gringotts. The ride was long and fast until the two came to a vault that was labeled "_**1**_". Most wizards tended to believe that it was Merlin that created Gringotts, but it was actually Morgana who made the deal with the goblins. This was only on of the things that was wrong about her. While Morgana did fight against Arthur Pendragon and Myrrdin Emrys, otherwise known as Merlin, she saw that she could have a happy life in Camelot after Merlin convinced her to come back. She soon married him before having their first Daughter ,Joan. After 16 years Joan was engaged to Arthur's son, Basil.

It was after this that Mordred launched his assault on Camelot. While Camelot was victorious, Arthur was critically wounded and everyone believed him to be dead along with his son. At that point the Round table became a council for the kingdom and eventually, only wizards were apart of this, this was the beginning of the Wizengammot. However what no one knew was that the Pendragons, Merlin, and Morgana were all still alive but thought it best to fade into time. Joan and Basil gave birth to the Peverells, who in turn gave birth to the Founders of Hogwarts. And eventually all of these lines converged onto Harry.

At first Harry believed that this meant that everything would go to the oldest child, meaning Sam, but it seemed that Magic herself deemed him to be the correct choice. It took Harry some time to come terms with being the descendent of all of these major bloodlines, but eventually became determined to do his ancestors proud, and become the most powerful wizards ever know. He took on the Le Fay name because he thought that the looks on people's faces when they found out, that "the brother of Samuel Potter" was Lord of "the Greatest Dark Lord of all time's" family, would be hilarious.

So as Harry left the bank with a satchel full of galleons and Excalibur invisible on his hip, he couldn't help but laugh at the Wizarding world's foolishness before heading to Ollivanders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Lord Le Fay walked in to the Wand shop he could practically feel the magic vibrating on his skin. He was sure that if he activated his Second Sight then he would be blinded. The moment he walked in he could feel the presence of the old man who had disillusioned himself in a corner. Not wanting to waste much time Harry smirked and said "There isn't much of a point trying to hide from me, you know, I sensed you the moment I walked through the door."

He heard a small chuckle before the man said "Yes well it is fun to watch the new students jump when they first arrive, and I'm afraid I can't break my old prankster habit. Now what can I do for you Mister Potter?"

Harry let a humorous smile appear before saying "Yes well I believe that I am going to need a wand for the upcoming school year."

At that point Ollivander got a gleam in his eye and exclaimed "Let us begin then, I have a feeling about you, I believe I can find precisely the right wand for you in here!"

"Actually, Mister Ollivander, I was wondering if I could have a Wand crafted instead of choosing a pre-made one?" Harry knew that if he tried to use any of the weaker wands that it would not end well for the wand.

When he was done the old man looked close to jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes my dear boy, I believe that I can craft a wand for you. I have not had a request for one in decades."

Ollivander then led Harry into the back of the shop and to a room that had what seemed to be hundreds of different woods, animal body parts, and even some metal ingots. He looked at Harry and said "Find whatever calls to you."

This of course did not help Harry too much, but he decided to trust his instincts and let his magic lead him. The first thing that he was lead too was what looked like a piece of steel but had vast amounts of magic in it. After that he went to a piece of wood that was humming as he went near it, and last two were a piece of metal and another piece of wood that seemed to make Ollivander giddy. Next he walked to the cores and found what looked like a giant fang that seemed to call to him the loudest, he also got two different feathers, one was black as night while the other was a metallic yellow. And last two was what seemed to fur of some kind and two different scales.

Harry brought these back to Ollivander who put them all into a potion of some sort before turning around to look at him again. As he looked at Harry, who stared back stoically, he began to chuckle and then became a full blown laugh. He finally gathered himself up enough to say.

"That may be the most powerful wand to be created yet! The Metals you chose were; Bright steel which is said to have come to Earth from space and was used by ancient dragon riders, and Mithril which was made by the dwarves and is supposedly indestructible. Then there is the wood; A portion of a limb of The World Tree, Yggdrasil, and a piece of Thor's Oak." He took a breath here before carrying on "And the cores, that first fang is supposedly from the Nidhogg, a being of enormous power in Norse mythology, also the Black feather is from the Morrigan, the triple Goddess of the Celtic religion. The yellow feather was from a Lightning Phoenix, which is extremely rare in itself, and the fur is from a Dire wolf. The first scale is said to be that of Jormungandr, or the Midgard serpent a serpent so large it could circle the world and then Bite its own tail, and the last scale is that of the original Lernean Hydra that Hercules defeated!"

Harry was speechless he had no idea that was what they were. He had read stories of Norse, Celtic, and Greek mythology, but he never imagined he would ever gain something like this.

"Yes well, Mister Potter the wand shall be ready to pick up in two weeks time, and I shall come up with a reasonable price by then. Off you go then" and with that he left the shop and began to travel to the Leaky Cauldron all the while keeping a cold look on his face and thinking 'This will be one hell of a school year.'

**End**

**I got nothing else, I'll try to get that poll up as soon as possible. If this whole thing seems ridiculous well it's because it probably is, but since this is my first story I decided to do something easy to get me started. Chapters will be few and far between as I have a lot to do in school. Right bye then**

**HoC**


End file.
